


Let Me Down Easy

by Writing_Apprentice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Apprentice/pseuds/Writing_Apprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean overhears the reader singing in the shower. Takes place somewhere season 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Down Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is old writing and I haven't really edited it so I apologise for any mistakes or ooc-ness.

It had been a long week. Since Dean had gotten the Mark, he’d been angry and really argumentative. It had been stressful and it was putting a serious strain on your relationship.

You’d been good friends with the brothers for years. You’d pretty much been a daughter to Bobby, so you’d spent plenty of time around them over the years. And though you’d never admit it, you’d always sort of had a crush on Dean. Who wouldn’t have fallen for those beautiful green eyes and that charming smile? But he saw you as a sister, nothing more.

You were okay with that; you’d had years to deal with it. It still hurt though, especially now that he was constantly yelling at you. It was over the simplest things too, but everything you seemed to do annoyed him somehow. You’d deviate from a plan on a hunt and he’d explode at you afterwards, calling you reckless and foolish. He’d even tried to stick you on research only, but thankfully Sam and Castiel had backed you up with that one. You were far more useful out in the field than inside reading books. That was more Sam’s thing anyway.

Combine the constant arguments with Dean and his anger at you after a small injury on your latest hunt and you were glad the boys were out of the bunker on a supply run at the moment. It meant you could have a shower and, for the first time in a long time, sing.

Undressing in your bathroom, you couldn’t help but smile. You didn’t sing in front of the boys. Knowing Dean at the moment, you wouldn’t be surprised if he exploded at you if you started.

Starting the water running, you ducked your head under and enjoyed the warmth of the water hitting your shoulders. You thought of the songs you knew and one you’d heard on the radio the other day seemed relevant. Immediately, you started singing the words as they popped into your head.

_Woah_

_Let me down easy,_

_Let me down easy, woah, before you go_

_Woah, let me down easy,_

_Let me down easy, woah, before you go_

You were already getting into the song, swaying your hips lightly as you started massaging some shampoo into your scalp. You were so into it that you didn’t hear the door to the bunker open or the boys walk in.

“Y/n?” Sam called as he walked into the kitchen.

_Night and day I’ve been doin’ the math_

_To calculate where we wandered off track_

_But I know that this love was never easy_

The sound of singing caught the attention of the boys who looked amongst themselves slightly confused.

“Is that ..?” Dean trailed off, walking towards the sound. Castiel and Sam followed, all of them pausing outside the bathroom door as you continued singing, oblivious to your audience.

_But something’s faded inside of your heart_

_So you’re crusadin’ to tear us apart_

_It’s clear now, I know you’re gonna leave me_

_So disappear now, I won’t get in your way_

Sam, Dean and Castiel all shared a look, amazed at your singing. “She has a beautiful voice”, Cas murmured to the others as a small smile lit his face.

_Woah, let me down easy,_

_Let me down easy, woah, before you go_

 “We should probably leave her and give her some space though, she’d be embarrassed if she knew we were listening.” Sam gave a meaningful look at both of them before trailing off to the bunker’s library.

_Woah, let me down easy,_

_Let me down easy, woah, before you go_

Cas paused slightly, confused as to what he should do, before following Sam’s lead and heading to the library. Dean, however, leaned against the wall and sunk down against it, his head in his hands as he listened to you through the door.

_Well how do I begin to convince you to love me_

_When you’re a star in the sky up above me_

_And I’m too far down below_

It all rung slightly too true to him. He had adored you since the first time he’d laid eyes on you at Bobby’s for the first time. You were so good and kind, always with a smile or a joke to tell. And he was the who let down the people he loved. That was what he did. And now, with the Mark making him so angry, he was definitely not worth your time.

_Your heavy heart has taken its toll_

_You’ve lost all the magic inside of your soul_

_So sell me a lie before you hit the road_

He’d gotten so sick of carrying on but he had to. He had to kill Metatron, protect Sam. He had to. And he knew that the Mark was the only way to do it, and that it was changing him.

_Woah, let me down easy,_

_Let me down easy, woah, before you go_

_Woah, let me down easy,_

_Let me down easy, woah, before you go_

Should he just leave? Should he come up with a story about a hunt and leave Sam and Cas and y/n alone? It would protect them, that was for sure. They wouldn’t have to deal with him, he wouldn’t be hurting y/n anymore.

_Cause I know you’d rather run than stay and try_

_Cause I know it’s that much easier to say good bye_

_Yes I know, so if you’ve made your mind_

_Take what you want and get out of my life_

_But can you do this one last thing?_

_Leave me with my pride_

It would be easier. But could he do that? To Sam, to Cas, to her? He couldn’t, he didn’t want to. He’d do better here in protecting them anyway. Especially her. God, she’d been so reckless on that last hunt. He’d wanted to kill that werewolf a thousand times for laying a hand on her. If she’d just stuck to the plan, she wouldn’t have gotten hurt. No, he had to stay and protect her.

_Woah, let me down easy,_

_Let me down easy, woah, before you go_

_Woah, let me down easy,_

_Let me down easy, woah, before you go_

_Night and day I’ve been doin’ the math_

_To calculate where we wandered off track_

_But I know, this love was never easy_

Where had he gone off track? Why did he have to keep arguing with her, hurting her? It wasn’t easy, especially now with the Mark. He just wanted her safe and the damn thing made him so angry at the fact that he couldn’t. The last hunt had made that clear.

_Something’s fading inside of your heart_

_So you’re crusading to tear us apart_

He did feel like he was fading, changing. And he didn’t want to hurt her in the process. Maybe that was a part of it too, he wanted to protect her from himself. He didn’t know how angry he was going to get and he didn’t want to hurt her. He couldn’t forgive himself if he did. But he had to tell her sometime why he was acting the way he was or he was just going to push her away.

_It’s clear now, I know you’re gonna leave me_

_So disappear now, I won’t get in your way_

You held the last note a little longer than it probably was in the song, but it felt good. Letting the water wash away the few tears that had escaped from your eyes, you turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower. You used one of the towels to dry your hair slightly before wrapping it around you and opening the door to go get changed in your room.

You were surprised to see Dean sitting across from the door, his head in his hands and what appeared to be a tear sliding down his cheek. Immediately, you dropped down to your knees and put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay Dean?”

He jerked up and looked up at you. “Y/n, I’m sorry, I just heard you singing and-I shouldn’t have been listening, I’m sorry.”

You felt your face heat up at that. Dean had heard you singing, a song about him, no less. Straightening, you offered a hand out to help him up, trying yo cover your blush with a playful smirk. “That’s okay Dean, I’m glad you liked it.”

He used your hand to pull himself up, standing close to you. His face was so close to yours, those brilliant green eyes shining down at you. You couldn’t help but glance quickly at his lips before flicking your eyes back up to meet his. He stepped slightly closer and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you into a kiss. You melted into it, surprised but completely euphoric. Dean Winchester was kissing _you_. You lifted your arms slightly, trailing your fingers through his short hair and you felt him smile into the kiss.

When the need for oxygen became too much, you broke apart. “What brought that on?” You chuckled, slightly breathless from the intensity of the kiss.

Dean looked into your eyes, a hand coming up to caress your cheek. “I’m sorry I’ve been so angry, that I’m always arguing with you. But I don’t want you to leave me and I don’t want you to go.” He wrapped you in a tight, warm hug and buried his face in your hair.

“Dean, I could never leave you.” You tilted your head up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

You weren’t sure how long you both stood there, just hugging. But suddenly you remembered your attire, or lack thereof, and drew away slightly. Dean looked annoyed at this but he just smiled when you gestured to the towel. “I’ll meet you in the library, but I need actual clothes.”

Dean released you from his arms and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips before turning to head to the library. You couldn’t stop the delirious smile that spread across your face as you headed back to your room, once again humming that same tune.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests on my tumblr, (writing-apprentice.tumblr.com) so if you want to shoot me a prompt or something, I'll get around to it =)


End file.
